Percy JacksonThe fighting of the shadow Olympian
by Nsnforever101
Summary: A Percy Jackson Love Story! this is the new updated version of the old one. since i had got the old one beta,& plus fixed it better since my writing is improving as i continue reading and writing. so please enjoy message and rate and ill be updating soon


Percy Jackson

The Fighting Of The Shadow Olympian (the forgotten one)

I couldn't breathe, my breath was going out, and my eyes were flickering shut. As I try my best to make it to the hill ,to make it to the camp. I could hear a flapping noise. Quickly I turned to see a monster flying

behind me, with its black fangs and its whole face looking like the heart of darkness, leaving shadows behind. "The monster of the shadows." i had seen horrible, terrifying things, butInever thought I would face such creature.

but it was there, and clearly I had been wrong, and now I knew more are to come. I could feel it , as the creature was coming closer. My body gotten weaker , no more strength to walk. So with all that remained I started to crawl, just to get to my destination; in a hill where nothing live, and nothing would step on the dirt for only monsters come here, capturing you and tricking you to crawl on its land with its green grass and flowers as if a land of piece.

humans knew this is a mysterious place but I knew, someone knew why it was what it is. I still could feel that aura, that feeling that something was here.

The monsters flickered as if lights going on and off and reappearing closer to me. inch by inch, feet by feet. A feeling deep in the pit of my stomach, and a feeling in my heart knew that my death awaits. looking behind me – it was coming closer and closer. I start to yell out for help ,my voice shattered from the fear inside me. oh how my soul wish to moan for help. but my voice done nothing, not even a mumble swift out of my lips ,unspeakable words shattered through my mind words that I couldn't speak yelling to be free _help me!!!_.

Then the most devastating question popped into my head _would I make it?_

then for sure I felt my body was giving out on me. I was running on the last bit of strength, as if I thirst for more water in a hot desert with the last drip of liquid that did not quinch my thirst, when it dropped on my tongue. yet my heart urge for me to make it the last bit of steps. even if I have to crawl with my nails burring into the soil bringing me forward .

I turn around again feeling the pain of my stiff body gotten worse. I look at the monster as it put its big hoofs on my back, like those of a goats. The dark slithering thing felt as if a car was now upon me. I gasp in pain as it push my back down, further into the ground. The pain only gotten worse, I screamed "ahhhhh".

My heart start to quicken pulse, I could feel it vibing through my whole body like my vains stretching out . Then the feeling change. It felt like a surge of power awaken within me , sharpening my every instinct, as I felt it want to burst out I begin shifting my body.

I felt myself finally free from the monsters hold . _It probably felt the sudden surge of power? _

flying up in the air with its wings still an inch close, just to watch what was this change of action ,and then there was a flash of light. I put my hands as surrender.

The creature above me gave a loud screech as it slowly became particles of sand and disintegrate, going of in the wind, disappearing into thin air.

Slowly I got up, shocked at the sight. I tried my best to get up, limping the rest of the hill, but the pain was making me dizzy and I fell over.

I dragged myself over the boarder , and as I then entered the camp I felt the boarder surround me. I felt the smooth grass under my body and fresh strawberries in the air. I looked back thinking the creature was there. But then I remember that flash of light had killed it dissolving it into ashes. I felt as if I was safe when I felt that strong ora. I knew I was safe. For the other monsters that reapper ready to consume me back away when they felt the ora.

I turn my head and I see people with shock, bewildered and concern faces on, my vision blurred and I could only hear the sound of the footsteps approaching me before everything went silent.

To Be Continued......


End file.
